Myradrosh
Category:Bestiarycategory:ColibriCategory:Notorious Monsters Notes: :*Always spawns in the same general area, the bottom right corner of I-9 near the broken wall or small wooden gate. :*Timed spawn every 90-100 minutes (has been observed to never pop past the 100 min mark, similar to Belladonna) :*Casts spells including: Diaga II, Haste, Bio II, Protect III, Shell III, and Paralyze :*Immune to Sleep, Gravity, and Bind, as with all the new NMs. :*Immune to or heavily resistant to Silence. :*Has TP Regain. :*Almost always uses Feather Tickle, can occasionally use Pecking Flurry, Never uses Snatch Morsel Testimonials: :* Just solo'ed it as BLU58/NIN29. Very easy fight, Auto Refresh build with MP Drainkiss for more mp. Bludgeon and Headbut handles him easy, refueling helps too. He only used Feather Tickle and Hasted himself. Used Diaga II twice. Had on blu af gear with a scorp harness. :* Observered spawning between 1 hour and 1 hour 30 minutes with Exp party camping area for 11 pops. :* Would have to say it prefers Feather Tickle just soloed it as a 60rng/30nin with little problems and it only did Feather Tickle on me :* Went 0/12 on drop without hunt page, 8/12 with page. need to verify hunt pages effect on drops. :* Please add to this drop rate to help verify it. :* Restorer Cloak with Hunt Registry active :* Killed as BRD75/RNG37 while scanning for Dark Ixion with staff skill of 90, He's not very hard. :* Has very poor acc, soloed twice has Mithra Monk and got hit once in 2 fights :* Solo by WHM55/BST27 using Ladybug pets. Long fight as he seems to have decent evasion against them. :* Solo by DRK64/WAR32, Somewhat difficult fight, relied on Drain and aspir to maintain HP/MP for Stun and etc. Pixie was nearby that gave me two Cure IV's during the fight. yielded 66exp with Sigil on. Had poor accuracy but hit for 60~95 DMG :* Soloed by BLU/NIN 66/33, very easy fight. Refueling, bludgeon and head butt. No need for TP, mostly because he kept taking it all. Not a bad drop rate it seems. 1/1 :* Easily soloable by a prepared THF61/NIN30. I was hit a total of 5 times. Only scary bit were the 200 damage crits. Don't forget your bloody bolts (or run out like I did skilling up) and you'll have no problem at all. :* Soloable as a DNC70/NIN35. Went into the fight with full tp and steps built up for Reverse Flourish to counter Feather Tickle. Didnt have much issue, but the evolith I was given is bigger than the one listed. I got Vs. aquans: Mag Evasion +9 and a size 6. :* Soloed as a RDM66/WHM33. Keep up buffs and apply Bio II and Poison II to the NM and it'll fall. It almost got hairy as I entered the fight with 1/2 mana and Convert on a 5 minute cooldown, but managed OK. Hunt registry, no drop. Hunt Registry: :* Hunt Registry Southern San d'Oria (S) (K-10) Required Scylds 0 Rewarded Scylds 15 :* Evolith Vs. aquans: mag. Evasion +4~9 3~5 :* Received a Vs. Aquans Mag. Evasion +9 Evolith on 20/03/2010.